


Kingdom Of Lies

by Syrenslure



Series: Your Fairy Tale Ending [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't believe in fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Of Lies

Alec watched them, as they held hands, barriers of latex and leather between them. He saw the foolish optimism in their eyes, as if these were the only barriers between them, and scoffed at their naivety, even as he wished that he could take Logan’s place and have her look at him like that. It was a dream – even more stupid than theirs. When Manticore broke something, it stayed broke, and their relationship hadn’t been very stable beforehand, from what he could tell. Hell, he and Max and the other freaks weren't all that stable themselves.

He had looked long enough that he could almost see why they were attracted to each other. Logan was Max’s white night – a crusading do-gooder selflessly fighting against the evil that hunted her down and haunted her dreams, and giving her the hope of freedom, of a normal life with happily ever after in the end. That was a part of Max; no matter how grown up, or how street-wise, she was part of her was that lost little girl that hoped that there was something better beyond the castle walls and still believed in fairy tales. You’d think she might have learned differently once she’d made friends with the monster under her bed, but that was Max, too – stubborn ‘til the end.

For Logan, it was even simpler. Max was a beautiful, mysterious woman who was crazy about him. She'd pull crazy stunts, go to the ends of the earth for him, and make all of his whacked out plans possible. He could wine her and dine her with glimpses of pre-pulse paradise, and feel like a king in his little castle in the sky. She was the ultimate virgin bride, completely devoted and never to be despoiled by his touch, even though he had never touched her when he had the chance.

That's what he really didn't get. How could their love be so pure, so true that they didn't need each other beyond all telling of it? He didn't have the greatest track record with women, or the most practical experience - ok, almost none - but, even he could see that 90% of their 'longing' for each other was of the 'forbidden fruit' variety than any true feeling. Tell a kid that he couldn't have pizza ever again, and he'd go on a hunger strike demanding pizza until he tuned blue, or got some damn pizza. He almost wished they could just do it and get it over with already.

Maybe then Max would move on. Yet, even as he fought to suppress the growling jealousy that exploded inside his chest at the thought, he knew it wasn't quite that easy.  Despite their many chances - a whole year together, temporary cures, a promised cure thrown away to save his ass (not that he wasn't grateful and all), etc. - Max and Logan still held onto their courtly ideal of love.

He perversely enjoyed their torment, since it meant that she wasn't spending her nights in Logan's arms, and Max's bed was as cold and lonely as his own. He could barely stand to be around her sometimes, with the way his skin itched and his fingers ached to reach out and wrap themselves in her long, dark hair, or along the smooth toffee colored expanse of her skin. Only the realization that she would kick every square inch of his ass if he tried it kept him in check most days.

Hell, maybe they had it right, but he didn't think so. There was no passion there. That had to count for something, right? It was in all of those cheesy romances that Gina was always reading, all of those great pre-pulse movies where the hero and heroine rode off into the sunset together. There was a pull between him and Max. He could feel it. Nothing got his blood pumping faster than taking her on - word for word, toe to toe, until he didn't know whether to kiss her or kick her. She felt it too. She couldn't hide the little tells that were clear to another transgenic - the minor dilation of her eyes, the slightly faster heart and respiration rates - fight or flight at work.

One day soon, he was going to make sure that she ran out of places to run. He may not have been prince charming, but he had his own ideas about happily ever after.  He didn't believe in fairy tales, but he remembered the important parts. In the end, the princess was always saved by a kiss.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=33>  



End file.
